1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a functionally complete family of logic.
2. Description of the Related Art
The majority of processor designs use a logic circuit family known as CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). A traditional CMOS logic gate consists of a pair of complementary transistors where one transistor is a P-channel field effect transistor (PFET or p-channel device) and the other transistor is a N-channel field effect transistor (NFET or n-channel device). Before CMOS, previous logic circuit families consisted either of bipolar transistors or just one of the two flavors of FETs. The big advantage of CMOS was that it was possible to construct logic families with a low power consumption because power consumption in CMOS occurs only during the switching of the FETs. Since most semiconductor devices initially constructed using CMOS technology were slow by today's standards, the power consumption of a CMOS device was astonishingly low. CMOS gained rapid favor for its ease of construction and simple design rules as well as its tolerance for noise. As a result of its wide popularity, most manufacturing capacity and design research investment in the last several years went into CMOS, which eventually overtook the other types of logic circuit families in nearly every category. Today, most people regard CMOS as the clear winner and preferred choice for virtually every semiconductor logic design task.
CMOS' advantage, that it consumes power only when the FETs are switching, is also its primary disadvantage. The drive for faster clock rates means that the same CMOS circuit that used so little power in the past now requires ever increasing power. Typical CMOS processor designs today consume power in the neighborhood of 50 watts or more. Such power demands (and their related heat dissipation problems) make designing computer systems very difficult.
The large power consumption of current CMOS designs is forcing many designers to consider other types of logic families. One logic family that lends itself to very high clock rates is non-inverting dynamic logic (also called mousetrap logic, domino logic, or asymmetrical CMOS). Non-inverting dynamic logic requires that all information be available both in its true and its complemented form because dynamic logic generally does not allow inverted signals. Not allowing inverted signals, unfortunately, requires us to have twice as many wires or datapaths than in a similar traditional CMOS design. One wire (or datapath) is for the true of the signal, and one wire (or datapath) is for the false of the signal. In dual rail non-inverting dynamic logic, a high on the true datapath is the same as a high in traditional CMOS, and a high on the false datapath is the same as a low in traditional CMOS. For example, a 2-input AND gate in traditional CMOS has just the two inputs because each bit could be either true or false (high or low). In non-inverting dynamic logic, however, a 2 bit AND gate needs 4 inputs because of the redundant representation of data requirement. Unfortunately, both the redundant representation of data for dual rail non-inverting dynamic logic and its increased switch factor increase the power consumption of logic circuits using this design style because there are more evaluation paths to evaluate and more transistors (overall) that are switching. The prior art for dynamic logic such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,490 to Yetter et al or U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,108 to Miller tended to focus on methods for improving the speed and or accuracy (de-glitching) of dynamic logic circuits. None of the prior art for dynamic logic, however, focused on methods or techniques for improving the power consumption of the logic family.
A logic circuit consumes power when conducting current either directly from the power pins to the ground pins or when charging or discharging a capacitor (within the circuit). Most power consumed within a circuit, however, comes from the charging/discharging of the capacitors. A capacitor in a logic circuit occurs due to the inherent or intrinsic physical properties of the circuit that includes the metal wires that are within the circuit itself (i.e., inside the transistors) and the wires in-between the transistors. Metal wires have capacitance that is a function of their dimensional cross section and their proximity to neighboring wires, while the capacitance of transistors is a function of their size. In other words, a logic circuit will consume more power if the circuit contains bigger transistors and or contains more wires or greater lengths of wire. With an increased number of wires and transistors necessary to implement dual-rail non-inverting dynamic logic, this logic family will therefore have a high power consumption to offset its speed advantages.
The present invention overcomes the above power limitations of dual rail dynamic logic by creating a logic family with the speed advantage of dynamic logic without the increased power consumption normally associated with using the logic family.